My Guardian angel
by luna bear28
Summary: It's Omi to the rescue as he finds a helpless victim trapped in an Oz base holding cell, but is this beautiful stranger as helpless as he thinks they are.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: whenever I get writers block with some of the stories I am doing right now, I just write something that I haven't written in a long time or ever for that matter. I've never tried a Gundam Wing/ Weiss Kreuz crossover before mostly because it has been donkey years since the last time I have seen either of these animes. Anywho I hope those of you who do remember these shows will enjoy the fanfiction. I don't own these shows nor the characters in it, just one of my most favorite hobbies.

Warning: Boys love and romance, rated M for mild violence.

Pairings: Quatre Winner & Omi Tsukiyono, Duo& Heero, mention of Aya & Ken.

My Guardian Angel

Omi Tsukiyono is laying down on his stomach with his laptop in front of him, he speaks to his partner through a two way radio "Bombay to Siberian, Bombay to Siberian".

[Siberian here]

"Mission Accomplished, how's everything on your end".

[All clear, I'm waiting on you]

"You don't have to, start heading back".

[You sure?]

"Yeah don't worry about me, get back to Aya. He's waiting for you" Omi said with a smile.

He could literally sense Ken blushing through the radio [fine, just be careful ok]

"Copy that" Omi said finishing up his transmission. This was a pretty easy mission, despite the fortress being heavily guarded. All he had to do was infiltrate an Oz base which was stationed deep in the forest more then 100 miles away from civilization. The target was Hibiki Sonzo, an arms dealer who sold millions of dollars worth of weapons to not only the Oz regime but also their enemies. Due to the mass production of his weapons, which have become stronger and deadly towards the human race, the entire world was plunged into a year long war. The colonies suffered the most destruction yet there are certain parts of earth that have been spared from the chaos of war. Hibiki has managed to avoid justice thanks to the protection of the Oz regime, so it was time for the boys of weiss to enact their own brand of justice.

Through the bars of the air vent he notices a few Oz soldiers running down the hallway below _"Darn"_ Omi thought to himself _"they must have found the body"_. When the coast was clear he moves forward, sliding along on his clothed stomach as quietly as he could. He eventually found what he was looking for, a small barred door just big enough for him to wiggle his way through. After kicking it out as hard as he could, the door pops out and Omi slides out of the vent and into the hallway. He was lucky enough to land on his feet but wobbles a little forward, his hand hit the door closest to him so he can regain his balance "geez, so much for being stealthy".

"H…..hello?" a gentle male voice echoed through the door Omi was leaning against.

Omi didn't respond at first, but only looked at the door. It was a metal door with a small opening lined with iron bars. He peered through it and noticed a small figure moving around in the darkness of the cell inside. His eyes widened "hello?" he trained his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room; a flash of yellow caught his eye "don't be afraid, I'm here to help. Come closer so I can see you". He usually didn't break protocol like this by sticking around after the kill, but for some reason he knew he couldn't leave this person behind. After a while the figure on the other side moves towards the door, and eventually Omi is greeted to a pair of the most beautiful cerulean green eyes he had ever seen "wow, h…hello" Omi said stuttering a little "are you being held prisoner here?". Omi instantly regrets the question _"of course he is stupid, why would he be held in a prisoner's cell if he wasn't a prisoner?"_

"Yes I am" the other male said looking at him, his green eyes looked a bit disappointed. Apparently Omi was not the person he was waiting for. His expression turns serious suddenly "you must leave".

"W…what?" Omi said gapping at him "leave? But…."

"Listen to me carefully" the other male said "it's too dangerous here, in approximately 10 minutes this entire facility will….." The sound of footsteps heading their way interrupted their conversation, those cerulean green eyes widened in panic "Please go, leave now".

Omi looks over in the direction of the footsteps and realized the guards were coming. He readied his crossbow and moves away from the door, as the first guard rounds the corner he was met with an arrow through the head. One by one Omi took care of the oncoming guards shooting them all in the head, he was about to run out of arrows but thankfully no one else was coming.

The other male calls out to him in a panicked voice "w…what's going on? Are you alright? Please answer me".

Omi blushes at the concerned expression that met him as he looked through the bars "I'm ok, I took care of them".

"Took care of them?" the other male said confused.

"Just hold on, I'm getting you out of here"Omi said working on the lock on the door, he reaches into his pocket and takes out a lock picking kit. Youji gave it to him for Christmas last year and spent the past couple of months teaching him how to pick locks. "Thank you Youji" Omi said to himself while working on the big pad lock. He finally got it open with little effort and opens the door revealing the other male. Omi's eyes widened a little having finally gotten a good look at the prisoner; the other male was the same age as Omi with blonde hair and fair skin. He was a mere inch shorter then Omi and was wearing a dark blue vest over a light pink long sleeve shirt and beige colored khaki pants. They looked at one another for a while until Omi noticed he was leaning against the door frame "what's wrong?"

"You were supposed to leave" the other boy said frowning a little.

"And I will" Omi said holding out his hand to the blond "but not without you". When the blond hesitated Omi persisted "come on".

"I can't" the blonde said "my foot is broken, just save yours…." He didn't know how and he couldn't tell when but suddenly he found himself in Omi's arms bridal style.

Omi smiles at him and slowly makes his way down the hall "looks like I'm carrying you out". He teetered a little from the additional weight before moving forward trying to pick up the pace.

The blonde blushed and struggled a little against him before remaining still "what is wrong with you? Put me down".

"Shhh" Omi said slowing down and pressing himself against the wall holding the blonde closer to his body "remember we're still surrounded". He noticed the blonde was becoming increasingly nervous and anxious; he smiles at him kindly "I'm sorry, now that I have you I can't let you go". He suddenly blushes realizing what he just said "ah…I mean I have you right now so I can't just leave you here, that's what I meant". When he was sure that no one was coming he moves forward turning the corner and taking off slowly but surely towards the only door he could find ahead of him.

The door led to a staircase, the blonde in his arms sighed, it looks like he was going to be the damsel in distress today whether he liked it or not. He then notices Omi moving towards the railing and his eyes widened "what are you…wait…no". Without another word Omi jumps over the railing and the two fall straight through to the 2nd floor from the 6th.

Omi grabs onto the railing on the 2nd floor and grunts a little as his arm stretches uncomfortably. He still holds the blonde close to him "it's ok, I've got you", he lets go again falling the rest of the way to the first floor. He lands on his feet and stumbles a little but stays on his feet, he stands the blonde upright on his feet "you ok?"

"Yes" The blonde said peeling himself off of Omi. He knew only a few that would actually do something **that** crazy, "I should be asking you that. What you did was dangerous."

"I…its ok" Omi said moving his arm, and feeling a bone pop back into place. He grinds his teeth keeping himself from shouting a little in pain, he didn't want the blond to see how the fall affected him "it's not like I've never jumped from high places before" He moves ahead towards the door exiting the staircase. Out of no where he produced four daggers in his right hand between each of his fingers "stay here, I'll clear our way".

"W…who are you?" The blonde said, this stranger surprised him more and more by the minute.

"You can call me Omi" Omi said heading for the door "Omi Tsukiyono at your service". He turns to the door and stops for a moment _"what's wrong with me? I just told him my real name"_ he thinks to himself. Today was just full of surprises for him, like the fact that he has spent way too much time in this fortress, openly displayed his skills and weapons in front of a civilian and now revealed his true identity. He sighed and opened the door _"what a mess" _he walks out into a hangar and turns pale. There were gigantic battle robots, tanks and all terrain vehicles. He ducks behind one of the tanks and checks out the 3 soldiers talking with one another in front of one of the robots. It appears they are guarding the robot, that won't be a problem; his concern was getting them to the motorcycles next to them.

Omi jets out from behind the tank and takes them out in one fatal swoop. Suddenly gun fire erupts out of nowhere and swooshes past his head; he speedily rushes towards the giant legs of the robot and looks upward seeing that another soldier shot at him from the balcony. He ducked from one leg to the other and stayed low behind another tank. All he can hear is the sound of others lurking about and dashed out in the open. The soldier was shocked to see such a bold move but didn't have time to be impressed. Omi's dart imbedded itself in the center of his forehead and he fell off the balcony landing on the ground in front of the other male. He runs speedily back to where his blond friend waited for him, then the alarms went off signaling that the other occupants in the building knew of the intruder.

"O…Omi" the blonde said before being lifted again by the other teen.

"I know what you're going to say" Omi said grinning as he carried the boy over to the closest motorcycle they could find and sat him on the seat "we're both going to make it ok, so don't worry".

The blond looks at his watch and then looks over at Omi nervously "that's not what I was going to say…" Omi uses a dart to pry open the small opening in the front of the bike. Another trick Yoji taught him, hot wiring a motorcycle or a car. These kinds of skills are more for the delinquent sect but for master assassins it came in handy for quick getaways. The bike growled as it rumbled and revved into high gear, he closes the front and gets on in front of the other teen "hold on tight….um….hey that's funny I never got your name".

"It's…..um….Erick" the blonde said hesitantly and wraps his arms around Omi's waist "there's an electronic lock ahead of us. If you can hit it the doors will open".

Omi takes a glance behind him at "Erick", first of all that name didn't even sound like it suited him, secondly how did he know about how to open an electronic lock. As the sound of an army of men heading towards the hangar, both teens knew they were running out of time. It looks like he will have to accept things for the way they are for now, he'll question it later. They take off on the motorcycle and Omi throws a dart at the electric lock Erick pointed out. The hangar doors open allowing the two to make their escape. As they drove Omi can feel Erick's arms tightening around his waist, he focuses on the rode chalking the blonde's actions to nerves.

Erick glances back a little, then glances at his watch "can this thing go any faster? We must distance ourselves from the building as much as possible".

Omi blinks for a moment "yeah I know what you mean"; he revs the bike up increasing the speed so they can go faster "the farther away we get from that creepy place the better". They were at least a mile away before a few Oz soldiers sped towards them. Suddenly a massive explosion erupted behind them as the entire Oz base went up in flames. Omi freaks out a little but struggles to stay focused on the road ahead "what the heck was that?"

"The Oz base exploded" Erick said calmly, he fiddles a bit with something behind Omi's back.

"Exploded? From what?" Omi said confused, "why would it explode out of nowhere? That doesn't make sense".

"May I borrow this for a moment?" Erick said finding what he was looking for; Omi's small crossbow "there are four soldiers behind us, I'll take care of them".

As bullets came flying at them; Omi swerves the bike from side to side dodging the bullets. He was using the side mirror keeping an eye on the machine guns shooting at them. He gives Erick a panicked side glance "be careful with that, you don't know how to use…" he was interrupted by yet another surprise of the night.

Erick calmly shoots an arrow into the front gas tank of the bike directly behind them, as it explodes it blows away the other bike beside it forcing it to rear off the path and deep into the woods. The resounding explosion from that area indicated that it must have run into a tree. More shots come their way and yet again Omi swerves to dodge them. Erick looks behind them, there were two bikes left on either side of them and they were coming up fast "Omi, on the count of three, stop the bike".

"We can't" Omi said "if we stop, we're goners", he suddenly felt Erick whisper into his ear and he fights the blush that colored his face instantly.

"Trust me" Erick said "stop on three"; the enemy bikes closed in on them, one to the right of them the other on the left "two". The machine guns were aimed at the two ready to fire "ONE, NOW". Omi stopped the bike making sure to lean back a bit so that they don't fall over it. He expected the soldiers to shoot each other but they were a bit too smart for that and flew past them. Suddenly two arrows flew from practically over his head and embedded themselves into the backs of the two soldiers directly over their hearts. Both bikes fell over to the side sliding along the dirt road before coming to a halt along with the two corpses still attached to it.

Omi stared at the bodies for a while and was about to check on his own passenger when he realized that Erick was pressed up against his back. His face turned bright red and he swallowed the lump that developed in his throat "t…that was…"

"Thank you" Erick said gratefully handing Omi his cross bow back.

"Y….your welcome" Omi said putting it back in its place in his hip pocket. Erick settles back in his place behind the other teen. He slides his arms around Omi's waist and looks t him expectantly.

"Shall we?" Erick said grinning at him kindly.

"O..ok" Omi said, he starts up the motorcycle again and the two ride out running off the dirt path and into the thick forest. This time around they moved a little slower then usual, it wasn't likely that they were being followed anymore.

Erick contently rode along with Omi until he spots a certain empty area. He is about to request that they stop there but Omi makes the decision for him. The other teen slows down to a stop at a clearing surrounded by tall trees; Erick stays on the bike while Omi gets off. He then smiles kindly at Omi "Thank you so much. I think I can get home on my own from here". Omi props the bike on its brake stand but looks a bit somber at the blonde, Erick looks back at him concerned "what's wrong? A….are you injured?"

Omi looks at him for a while, and then frowns "your name isn't Erick…is it?"

The other blonde's eyes widened as he looks over at him, he then looks away "um….what do you mean?"

"I mean that you are not who I thought you were" Omi said calmly "there seems to be a lot more to you then I thought there was". The two look at one another for a while and Omi breaks the silence for a moment "that base explosion was you weren't it, you didn't seem at all surprised by it. I guess that's what you were trying to tell me when I first rescued you from that cell". He smiles a little as he continued "you're a very good shot, I'm guessing you have experience with a gun". He doesn't get a response from the blonde "your hand to eye coordination is amazing, the way you shot at those guards".

The blonde slowly gets off the bike but doesn't look up at Omi; he sticks his right hand in his pocket. He was feeling around for the paralysis capsules he brought with him for the mission "I should go".

Omi panics a bit "wait, please don't, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that".

The blonde looks over at him distressed "no, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I didn't mean to lie to you; I just can't tell you the truth right now. It's for your own safety".

Omi smiles fully "it's the same with me too; I wasn't supposed to tell you my real name. I just blurted it out without thinking. I guess I would tell you whatever you wanted to know, if you were the one to ask me". He couldn't fight the blush that colored his face "a….are you another assassin?"

The blonde begins to slowly turn from him "it's best that we separate here, it wouldn't be very wise for us to be seen together". He limps away a little from Omi but is suddenly stopped by a hand gripping his own.

"Please wait" Omi said, after everything they had gone through tonight the last thing he wanted was for this beautiful stranger to suddenly disappear "could you tell me your name?" The blonde still does not look at him, so Omi closes the distance between them but still doesn't touch him any further "come on, please, if…if we're going to be friends from now on I should at least know your name. I mean after all I gave you my name".

"O….omi" The blonde said "I…..my…name is….." he stops himself and gasped looking ahead of him. There were two figures lurking in the shadows; coming towards them. Suddenly a flash of light hits them both but only the blonde knows who they are. The light came from the head lights of a large jeep and the two figures that were heading towards them stood curiously next to the jeep.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Omi said defensively at the two strangers, his crossbow was ready at hand aimed at them; he thinks they are more Oz soldiers there to capture them.

The headlights were turned off revealing two other teens, one had on a green tank top and black shorts; the other sported a red tank covered by a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Both had brown hair but only one had hair long enough to be braided into a long braid which dangled half way down her bottom.

Omi stood in front of the other blond protectively "don't worry; I won't let them take you back".

The blonde's eyes widened at the gesture "Omi, no…." he looked past Omi's shoulder at the very displeased Japanese teen in the green tank top. His panic sets in as he saw the other teen reach for his gun. Omi drew his weapon first, so according to their training he might have to kill Omi "please, put down your weapon Omi".

"It's ok" Omi smiles at him reassuringly "I'm going to protect you no matter what".

The braided teen chuckles a bit "this guy for real?"

The Japanese teen simply glares at them sternly and points his gun at Omi "he's a problem".

"Omi….."The blonde said grabbing his shoulder; he forced Omi to turn to him slightly.

"W….what is….."Omi starts to ask but is interrupted by something that shocks everyone there. The blonde had his lips pressed against Omi's. They stayed that way at first until Omi felt something push past his teeth and caress his tongue. It was like the flood gates of heaven opened up for him and everything around him disappeared. This beautiful blonde angel kissed him so fully and lovingly, he didn't notice something sliding down his tongue until he eventually swallowed it. His eyes widened as he separates from the blonde "E..Erick" he said in a hushed whisper regaining his breath.

"Quatre" the blonde said pressing himself closer to the other teen in order to whisper to him.

"W….what? Omi said, he suddenly felt his body start to get heavy and his mind slightly disoriented.

"It's Quatre, Quatre Rebarba Winner" he wrapped his arms around Omi's waist "I'll never forget you, Omi Tsukiyono; you're my hero".

Omi's world becomes fuzzy as his body goes completely numb "Quatre? I…..what's happening to me?" he collapses but Quatre supports his weight the best he could on one foot. He gently lowers Omi to the ground and rests his head on his lap. The two other teens by the jeep walk up behind Quatre as the blonde carefully takes off his vest and bundles it to use as a makeshift pillow. Omi's vision darkens until he could no longer see Quatre's face "your name…..it's beautiful…..it suits you".

Quatre blushed and rested the vest underneath Omi's head "thank you Omi". He kisses Omi on the forehead and rests both him and the pillowed vest on the ground "sleep well and be safe".

The braided teen walks over to the side of Quatre and offers a hand "come on, on your feet Romeo".

"Duo, how did you guys find me?" Quatre accepts the hand and allows himself to be lift to his feet. With Duo supporting him, he limps back towards the jeep.

"Miniature homing device in your clothes" Duo said leading Quatre to the jeep "Heero put it in your clothes before you left for the mission".

Heero lowerd his gun put shot Quatre a quick glare "He's seen your face and now knows your name, if we let him live he might…"

"He saved my life Heero" Quatre said sternly matching the others glare "a life for a life, it's only fair". He stayed a bit out of the jeep while looking at heero.

Duo's concern began to increase, the sooner he could get Quatre inside the jeep the sooner they could get out of here "He's got a point hee-chan, he saved Quat so he's obviously not an enemy. There's no harm in letting him live". He looks over at the passed out teen on the ground "besides you used a paralysis capsule right Q?" The blonde nodded, duo looks over at heero "ok, so he might wake up thinking this is all a dream anyway".

Heero looked over at the other two teen, he was obviously outnumbered; after a while he grunts "fine". He gets in the jeep allowing the other two to get in the back, Duo winks at Quatre as the jeep starts and the group drive out of the clearing.

Next Morning

Omi slumbered in the peaceful calm atmosphere of the forest, he was cold but it was a refreshing type of cold. The smell of grass and morning dew wafted his nostrils and he rolled onto his side to get a more comfortable position to continue sleeping. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he realized he wasn't in his room. He rises up into a sitting position and looks around frantically "oh god, how long have I been asleep?" He slowly stands up and looks around; his memory was a bit fuzzy but as he got a good view of the empty area memories of last night started coming back to him "Quatre". He looks behind him at the motorcycle he used the other night and leans against it to access what happened in his head. He started to remember everything, meeting the blonde for the first time, the escape, the reveal that the blonde was not the damsel in distress Omi thought he was and the two men that found them. It started to make sense to him, _"Quatre knew those men"_ Omi thought to himself _"he knocked me out so that I wouldn't get killed by them". _He couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed but at the same time he was glad that the blonde was safe. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed the sound of his own cellphone ringing, he took it out and answered it "Hello?"

[Omi, thank god you're ok]

"Ken" Omi said his expression lighting up.

[Where are you right now?]

"I'm not exactly sure" Omi said looking around again "I'm a good distance away from the Oz base. Or what's left of it".

[Yeah, our Intel told us about the explosion, we were worried that you might have been trapped inside. Those gundam pilots are no joke.]

"Gundam pilots?" Omi said confused.

[Yeah they blew up the base last night; we got worried that you might have run into one of them. They are trained to kill whoever interferes with their mission.]

Omi stands there not saying anything before whispering something "is that what you are Quatre? A gundam pilot".

[What?]

"Nothing, look I'm on my way home ok?" Omi said before going to start up the motorcycle.

[Ok, we'll see you then]

Omi puts his phone back in his pocket and revs the bike. He drives off to head home and dig a little deeper into finding information on the blond angel he saved that night.

Author end: Well there it is my one shot, I'm thinking of turning this into a full length fanfic continuing on from where this left off. But it depends on how many reviews I get from this. SO IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: I just wanted to thank everyone who commented on the first chapter which was supposed to be a one shot. Thanks for the encouragement; I decided to make it into a full on story. I have not decided on which direction to take the story so bare with me because the updates might take a while. Anywho enjoy.

_[Omi looks around him seeing nothing but a blank landscape, there was nothing but sand dirt and craters. He thought he was alone in this war torn world until he looked ahead of him; there standing miles away from him was a huge army. There were 200 men dressed in Oz uniforms clamoring amongst one another, guns poised ready to charge at him. His eyes widened as he looked at the center of the crowd of soldiers, a middle age man dressed in another lieutenants uniform stood grinning at him. The man points directly at him and smiles "KILL HIM", the soldiers charge after Omi much to the teen's surprise. It was strange for them to be standing there doing nothing in the first place but now they were suddenly attacking him. He becomes startled for a moment as the soldiers charge towards him until he spots who their leader is standing in front of. A teen with light blond hair is tied to a chair and gagged as the leader gloatingly glares at Omi daring him to try and rescue his love interest._

_Omi needs no further prompting, he charges forward towards the crowd of 200 plus men coming at him. He then readies his darts "HOLD ON QUATRE, I'm coming". He simultaneously throws 5 darts at the first couple of soldiers that reach him, at the same time he turns and roundhouse kicks another soldier coming at his side. Without missing a beat he does another turn and punches another soldier in the face. He ignores the fact that none of the soldiers have a face to begin with and begin punching and kicking his way through the oz soldiers who seem to also not have guns or assault rifles. He then jumps up high and kicks out with both of his legs hitting two more soldiers in their nondescriptive faces. He jumps again and stomps on another soldiers head using his head to jump on another soldiers head. He begins to run on the top of the heads of his enemies and breaks out his crossbow aiming it at the leader. The leader in turn pulls out a rifle ready to shoot Omi. The other teen shoots his arrow directly into the barrel of the rifle causing it to explode in his hand. He runs up on the leader while he holds his hand in pain and punches the older man in the face sending him flying off his feet and away from Quatre. _

_He goes over to Quatre and removes the gag from his mouth "you ok Quatre?"_

_Quatre sighs in relief and gives him a small smile "yes I am, thanks to you". _

_Omi takes out a pocket knife from his pocket and cuts the ropes binding him. Quatre launches himself into Omi's arms and hugs him. Omi smiles holding him close "it's ok Quatre, I'm here for you"._

_Quatre suddenly moves away from him looking behind him "OMI LOOK OUT!"._

_Omi turns with his crossbow in his hand to see the leader coming at him with a large machete and blocks the leaders attack. He pushes him away gaining some distance and shoots him in the chest with an arrow. The leader screams out in pain then explodes in a puff of smoke, Omi blinks for a while and then looks out at all the soldiers who also disappear. The confused teen stands there not sure what to think "what just happened here?" He turns over to Quatre walking up to him; the blond kisses him passionately, they kiss for a while before breaking apart for air._

_Quatre smiles fondly at him "you're my hero, I love you Omi"._

_This is the most confusing dream he has ever had, so Omi decides to ignore his confusion and take charge of his own imagination. He wraps his arms around Quatre's waist and dips him giving him another sultry kiss, he then gives him a charismatic grin "you know it baby". While Quatre stares at him dreamily he raises Quatre upright and whistles up at the sky. Suddenly a helicopter appears above them and a ladder is lowered for them to climb up on. They both latch onto the ladder and are flown away from the scene; he continues to hold Quatre close to him. After flying high above the countryside and the city Omi allows them both to fall off the ladder and casually float down to earth. Quatre eventually falls softly onto a red heart shaped bed covered with rose peddles. Omi falls gently next to him smiling; things were going exactly as he wanted them to go. He snaps his fingers and the entire room is lighted with candles, himself wearing a silk black robe. _

_Quatre chuckles and playfully caresses Omi's chin "you're so cute"._

_Omi takes him by the chin and plants another kiss on them "and you are absolutely beautiful". They press their body against one another in another make out session before breaking apart again. He looks over at the blushing blond "I've wanted to see you again for a very long time now. I know you're just a dream, I mean for all I know maybe you were always a dream. But I don't care; I just want to enjoy this moment for as long as I can". _

"_Then what are you waiting for?" Quatre said looking at him lovingly "take me Omi, make me yours"._

_Omi's eyes widen, this was going to be a wet dream and he wouldn't have it any other way. He snaps his fingers again and suddenly the both of them were naked. Omi wasted no time and settles himself in between Quatre's legs, the two kiss one another as their hands explore each others bodies. He allows himself to drown in the scent of the blond with wonton abandonment; their moment is quiet but the sighs, pants and looks of lust and wanting spoke volumes. Omi grinds his hips against Quatre's causing them both to cry out a little as pleasure jolts through their bodies. _

_Quatre pants and spreads his legs even wider "want you Omi, please…..take me"._

_Omi plants another kiss on him "oh Quatre"._

"_Omi"_

"_Quatre"_

"_Omi"_

"_Quatre are you ready for me?"_

"_GOOD MORNING TOKYO, the time is now 8 am and it's a beautiful 81 degrees, sunny with no chance of clouds perfect for kite flying".]_

Omi suddenly wakes up in his room and stares at the ceiling somewhat numb to his surroundings. The radio next to his bedside keeps on playing as he lays there. After the announcements, music plays in the background as the remnants of his wet dream settle into his subconscious. He sighs and looks out the window at the morning sky; it has been 6 months since that fated night he had met the mysterious blond. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about him ever since, all he could gather from what research he was able to do was that he was a gundam pilot, from the colony L4 and apparently inherited a multimillion dollar satellite company. Omi slowly raises into a sitting position but can instantly feel his erection jabbing him in his inner thigh. He closes his legs and blushes; he was actually a bit ashamed of himself, was he really going to sexualize a gundam pilot? Someone who has probably saved the world on a number of occasions during the war. He raises his knees up against his chest and hugs his legs; he'd only met the blond once. It's crazy to have so many emotions from one encounter with someone who probably doesn't feel the same way. His hand travels down to his erection slowly; he didn't want to touch it. If he tries to take care of it now he won't be able to stop until he finished, it'll make things worse if someone walked in on him.

Ken opens the door suddenly while holding a tooth brush in his mouth "hey Omi, time to…" He notices the shocked look on Omi's face, he then notices Omi frantically covering the lower half of his body "um is everything alright?"

"DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK" Omi said blushing furiously.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Ken yells back completely taken back by his friends freak out moment "I always wake you up on a mission day. What's the big deal?" Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around his waist causing Ken to jump a little "Y…..yoji".

"Morning love" Yoji said planting a kiss on Ken's cheek, he then looks over at Omi "awww is our little Omi freaking out over a little morning wood, how cute".

"T..That's not it at all" Omi said blushing even more.

Yoji lets go of Ken and leans against the doorway "look if you're going to get a heart attack over every single bodily function that you have in your life then how do you expect to have a normal sexual experience with anyone".

"YOJI" Omi yelled "my sex life is none of your business".

"Wow someone's a bit touchy on this subject" Yoji said casually.

Ken pushes him away a bit "Yoji you're embarrassing him".

"He's easily embarrassed" Yoji said grinning at him "it's adorable really".

"I'm not embarrassed I just….." Omi said but get agitated even more "get out of my room already".

Suddenly another male enters the doorway; Aya looks annoyed at everyone "guys our shuttle leaves in less then three hours, why is everyone convening in Omi's room?"

"GREAT QUESTION" Omi said wrapping his blanket around his waist and getting out of bed.

Yoji chuckles "omi's going through puberty right before our eyes".

Ken also giggles a little "I remember my first boner".

Aya sighs agitated "why are we wasting ti…..wait a minute?" He looks over at Omi "you got an erection? From what?"

"Aya I promise" Yoji said smirking "it wasn't from me".

Ken laughs and pulls on Yoji's ear playfully "Yoji, you need to take responsibility for your actions".

Yoji also chuckles "honest hun, I had nothing to do with this".

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH" Omi yells at them "everyone out so I can get ready, LEAVE PLEASE". He forces the other three teens out of the room and closes the door behind him. It was one of the many curses of living with other guys, next to zero privacy and did they have to tease him so much? He didn't know if he will be properly ready for this mission; it will be their biggest one to date, one that will not only save lives but the entire planet. All they needed to do was execute three men and foil their plans on the colony of L2. This was not only vitally important but would also be the first and only time they have ever had a mission outside of their planet. It was going to be tough, but they were told they will be getting some back up. He sighs as he prepares himself for a shower "_back up huh? Probably some top notch military snobs who are going to look down on us for what we do"._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I thought that maybe I should include the ages of the GW boys and the WK boys it adds perspective for the story. Starting with the GW boys they are all 15 in the series with the exception of Wufei and Trowa who are 17. I'm going to up their ages a bit since this is supposed to be after the war and before the events of Endless Waltz. So Duo, Quatre, and Heero are all 16 and Trowa and Wufei are 18. The WK boys I have discover are considerably older, I mean seriously I did not know Aya was about 20. Anywho Ken is 19, Yoji is 21 and Omi is 17, I have no idea if this is their age in the beginning of the series or the end. In any case I'm not changing their ages; also everyone has heard of the famed gundam pilots but no one knows that they are really teenagers. In fact the members of Kritiker only know the boys identities through heavy research for the combined mission they have to take part in. So Weiss has learned a lot about them by this time. Now with that out of the way, on with the fic.

Chapter 3

Nothing but the sound of gun shots could be heard in the training room and the dim lights reflected the atmosphere. He wanted to perfect his shooting, which was the main reason why Quatre had this firing range room built in the basement of one the hangars. Cerulean eyes focused on the hard target almost 10 feet away, he fired a couple more rounds and kept his gun poised in front of him. He lowers the gun and pushes a red button on his left in the cubicle he is in. The target zoomed towards him giving him a closer look at where his bullets have landed. Out of the 6 shots he only landed 2 in the center circle of his target. He looks disappointed at it, he was better yesterday and the day before, he sighed knowing that his focus was straining. He allows his mind to wander a bit, he tried so hard to ignore it, deny it, pretending that he didn't care but he realizes now that he can't. No matter what his mind drifted to the mysterious boy that save his life 6 months ago. He knew more then anyone how fleeting a chance meeting can really be, so he as well as his comrades have always been told not to get too attached to anyone. Still, he worried about Omi, he didn't really want to leave the boy alone in the middle of the woods. They were far enough from the Oz base that time to avoid running into any soldiers and he did cover the boy a little before they left. A part of him wanted to go back just to make sure Omi was still alive. His guilt was getting the better of him; he should have at the very least had Heero drive the boy to a nearby hospital or something. He leans against the wall of the cubicle and presses the red button again moving the target back to its original spot.

He remains where he is for a while before straightening up to focus on the target again. He tries his best to focus on the center circle and trains his gun on it once more "I….wonder how's he doing right now".

Meanwhile

"I'm going to be sick"

Omi needed a sick bag but he really needed a sick bucket, things were jittering and shaking around him inside of the space shuttle. The shuttle attendants hadn't turned on the antigravity yet, waiting until after they have broken free of earth's atmosphere. This reeked havoc on his stomach, the others were having a difficult time also but Omi's constitution was a tad bit weaker then theirs. "Ugh, I think I just lost my breakfast, lunch and the dinner I had last night" Omi said before leaning back in his chair holding on to his arm rests. Having on the space suit didn't help very much either in the cramped quarters, it took everything in his power to not throw up in his space helmet.

Aya sat next to him in his own suit looking a bit pale in the face himself, he looked over at him and became concerned. Omi was sweating and blushing as if he had some kind of intense fever, any other time Aya would have though he looked kind of cute but given the circumstances he was just really concerned. He tries his best to turn to him to offer a little comfort "just bear with it a little longer; once we reach outside of earth's atmosphere we should be fine".

Ken's stomach growls in agitation and he sighs "this is ridiculous, why were we even given this kind of mission? We're not even trained for outer space travel".

Yoji chuckles a bit, he was only slightly nauseated but not as sick as half of his team "calm down koi; people travel like this all the time".

"Yeah, rich people or space soldiers" Ken complained even more. The ship rocked a little more making things a little worst for them. Soon the rocking stopped and for a moment everyone on board was floating. The antigravity kicked in settling everyone back in their seats, after a while everything started to go back to normal and the boys were feeling better. The boys all took off their helmets as the shuttles oxygen tanks flowed into the area. Omi quickly goes for the sick bag in front of his seat and barfs into it while the other try their best to ignore him; they didn't want to start hurling also. At the front of the aisle a movie screen appeared lowering from the ceiling. A woman dressed in a blue business suit with short brown hair and matching eyes looked back at them stoically.

Birman scanned the room to make sure everyone was paying attention "it's good to see you have all made it safe and sound". She looks over at Omi who just finished emptying his stomach and was now laying back in his seat exhausted. Birman grinned sympathetically "well almost all of you. Can you hear ok? If you can give a nod". The boys nod their heads and Briman continues "there are communicators on the side of your arm rests, just push the button there and speak into it".

Aya was the first to respond, he pressed a button on the side of his arm rest and spoke " Loud and clear, any updates?"

"Just a few" Birman said getting out a folder filled with paperwork and opening it on her desk "your three targets have been scattered to three different colonies". The men in the shuttle looked collectively startled at the moment; they were expecting all three to be on the same colony. Birman looks at them somewhat apologetically "I'm sorry, we didn't expect this to happen either; we may have to split you up in teams alongside the special unit. We'll take care of that once we get to the L2 colony and we will meet up with the unit tomorrow".

Yoji looks over at her curiously and presses the button of his own communicator "why not today?"

"They are on a mission of their own tonight" Birman said "we've been asked to remain scarce until tomorrow. Other then that I have some additional information on our first target, Ren Tsutenaga". A picture of a middle aged burly looking man appeared on the screen. He looks back at them as if glaring at them through the picture; he also looked rich and well fed in his black business suit and tie. There were also some other pictures, of a large building and the other was the inside of a warehouse where hundreds of mechas stood menacingly "he is the CEO of Tsutenaga industries, environmentalist and well known military enthusiast. He is also well known for his violent and unpredictable acts of rage. To the public eye he is seen as deep and motivated to preserve the earth's natural resources".

Omi nods a bit while looking at the picture presses his communicator "oh yeah, I remember his "go green" campaign. He was even in full support of destroying Oz military factories which he said were the cause of polluting the earth during the war".

"It was all a front" Birman said in a serious tone "in the past he use to specialize in chemical warfare and bioterrorism. He was a rebel who felt that the only way to save humanity was to go against the establishment by destroying everything and anything created for war. In a way he apparently still feels the same as he did in the past only far worse. He financially dealt with Oz in secrecy and bought the base you see on the left, however instead of destroying it; we have discovered that he plans to use the mechas inside in the photo on your right. He and his other two brothers have decided that humanity should start over".

Omi looks at the pictures confused "start over? I don't…." He stops and his eyes widen when he realizes what the plan is "you mean".

"I'm afraid so" Birman said in a grim tone "he and his brothers are looking to bring about a brand new world, by destroying the old one". An intense sense of dread spread throughout the shuttle space as Weiss takes a minute to let the thought of the destruction of humanity sink in. Birman continues "we suspecting the same actions to come from his brothers as well. Sure enough they have also bought and commanded legions of mechas as well as soldiers to pilot them; 5,000 in L2, 8,000 in L4 and 6,000 in L1 and counting. Imagine this much destructive power all aimed at one target, earth".

Ken's eyes stared at the screen in shock "my god, their crazy".

Birmans face appears back on the screen once again and she takes a look at everyone. When she was satisfied with what she has seen she continues "I can tell by the looks on your faces that you are all ready to vanquish these beasts, but we won't be able to stop the mechs. Which is why Kritiker has enlisted back up. We will be aided by no other then the infamous Gundam pilots". The boys become surprised for the hundredth time that day, and Omi couldn't help the memories of a certain kiss from a certain blonde from entering his subconscious.

Ken gets especially excited "whoa, you mean we actually get to meet them, seriously?"

Yoji rolls his eyes "I swear if you start doing a fan girl squeal, I'm dumping you right now".

Ken playfully nudges Yoji "oh please Yo-kun, don't act like you're not excited to meet Duo Maxwell in person".

Yoji blushes and turns from him "shut up, why would I be? He's like five years younger then me", he tries to hide his blush and failed miserably.

Aya grins a little at the two, truth be told he wouldn't mind chatting with Wufei Chang about his swordmanship with the katana "we're looking forward to working with them, but is the feeling mutual?"

"As far as we know" Birman said "they have not been briefed yet on anything outside of their current mission. Tomorrow will be the first time they will meet you and hear of your combined missions, from then on they will participate, whether they like it or not". Omi and the others grew silent for a moment pondering her last statement; would they really want to work with them? Most military men look down on assassins as vigilantes and killers, would they do the same. Birman looks at something to the left side of her screen, then looks back at them "according to my updates you will be arriving at L2 in another 6 hours, so be sure to relax for now, because you won't have a chance to later. Birman signing off". The screen goes blank and the boys of Weiss are left with their thoughts.


End file.
